


'cause my body's sweet like sugar venom

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves eating chicks out and you know it, F/M, Virgin Reader, angel reader, it's a winchester thing, oral sex (reader receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N, a freshly fallen sister of Castiel's, is confounded by sex and why humans do it. Dean is more than willing to help her understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause my body's sweet like sugar venom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got a few messages about this so I thought I should clarify that when it changes to third person it's kinda to give an idea from Dean's point of view. I felt that it was getting boring and repetitive from just readers point of view. This enables me to show both. 
> 
> \- Darcy xo

You had lived in the Men of Letters bunker for nearly six months now, ever since you had fallen. You did not remember much of your fall, but you did remember one of the first people you saw. Castiel. Your brother.

Of all your brothers and sisters, you found yourself able to communicate better with Castiel, feeling at ease with him. He was your favourite.

Evidently he felt the same way as he had immediately searched for you after the fall, finding you and dragging you to safety with him.

Eventually, you had ended up in the bunker, you felt safer here, mainly because there were only a select few humans to deal with. Not that you didn’t love mankind, but you found it difficult to understand them, and for them to understand you. You were much like your brother in that respect. Your previous interactions with humans that were not aware of the supernatural world had not gone well.

Your way of speaking had been considered strange and you had soon learned to not speak at all to many humans. It wasn’t that you disliked them or blamed them for not understanding, but you could sense how uncomfortable you made them.

You weren’t sure how to not make them uncomfortable though so in the end you had just avoided them altogether. There were some humans you could not escape from though, the Winchester brothers, the Prophet; Kevin Tran and occasionally a young woman named Charlie. You found it easier to relax in their company, they seemed to expect your strange mannerisms; you suspected this was due to Castiel.

It made it easier living with humans who knew that you had no clue how to do many things that humans found simple. They taught you everything you needed to know, they were not condescending about it, just trying to help you survive and you loved them for that.

There was one thing they hadn’t really talked about though, sexual intercourse. You were intrigued by this form of bonding and yet were not sure how to breach the topic. You already knew that this subject made many humans very uncomfortable and did not wish to upset your friends.

This had been bothering you for the past month or so until your opportunity came to ask about it.

…

Sam and Kevin were in the library of the bunker, they had apparently found something of great interest to the both of them and had been quite engrossed for the past few hours and probably next few to come.

Dean had snickered, rolling his eyes, “Nerds,” He had said whilst pouring himself a drink, offering you one.

You had been watching the two humans with a fond smile on your face, pleased that they seemed untroubled for the first time in a long while. At Dean’s harsh words, you had turned to tell him off before noticing that he had the same smile as you slapped on his face. He was just as pleased as you were.

You smiled at him, pleased for the humans happiness.

“Hey, you wanna watch a movie?” Dean asked, leaning against the countertop, “Charlie hooked us up with t.v’s last time she came.”

You nod, you enjoyed watching television even if you didn’t always understand the jokes and references.

You both head further into the bunker, ending up in Dean’s room. You had no clue what the t.v show was called, it involved many trysts in a hospital environment though.

After the second couple had finished copulating in the elevator you turned to Dean.

“Why?” You asked, simply, not entirely sure what to ask, only that you wanted to know.

“Why are they having sex?” Dean asked, a slow grin sliding across his lips, “ Probably cause it feels good Sweetheart.”

You were confused, so decided to ask more questions.

“In what way?” You ask, “Like the happiness we received at Sam and Kevins find?”

“In a mind-blowing way,” He smiled, eyes dark as he explained, “Sure helping someone can feel good, but nothing compares to a deep, slow fuck.”

You felt your breathing quicken, your vessel reacting to his words.

“How do I feel this?” You ask, longing to experience this pleasure but unsure how to find it.

“I can show you, Sweetheart,” Dean grins at you, a slow smile, his straight white teeth glinting in the light from the t.v.

“Dean,” You breathe, eyes wide and unsure, “Please,” You find yourself leaning forwards.

Dean cups your jaw in his large hand and leans forward to meet you, his soft lips caressing yours, making you draw a breath in through your nose in surprise at the sensation.

You are acutely aware of his warm hands sliding down your arms and along your waist and down to your hips. His hands grip you tighter before dragging you into his lap, you automatically spread your legs so that you are straddling him.

One of Dean’s hand drifts up from your hip now, settling over your breast, his hand firm and large against you.

He caresses your skin for a moment before slowly pulling your top off, ghosting his hands over your bare skin, making you sigh into his mouth,

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Dean mutters into your neck, sucking kisses along the delicate skin. You moan softly in response, and his hands pull you tighter against him.

Abruptly he lifts you off him, making you open your eyes, confused as to why he was moving away. He pushes you back against the bed, lying back against the cool covers and reaching for the waistband of the shorts you were wearing.

He slides the fabric down your long legs before throwing them to the side, he kisses along the length of your legs, higher and higher.

When he reaches the very top of your thigh he stops, breathing close to your soaking sex. You look down at him, his eyes are dark and the imagery of him so close makes you moan.

You are slightly unsure despite this, nervous, unsure of what to expect, and evidently this shows in your face.

“Relax Sweetheart, trust me, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Dean promises before he presses a soft kiss to your clothed pussy, feeling the damp fabric against his lips.

You moan at the pressure as he does it again this time directly over your aching clit. You hands shoot out and tangle themselves into his hair, holding his face close.

Dean moans against your sex, the vibrations making you arch your back, trying to get closer. Your hands tighten in his hair as he opens his mouth, his teeth scraping gently over your sensitive skin.

It doesn’t take long for you to feel something building inside you, you had never been touched this way before. Dean evidently sensed this, maybe due to your escalating moans, because he pulled away, lifting his head before sliding your soaking panties down and throwing them to the ground.

He quickly moved back to your dripping sex, his talented tongue working you closer to orgasm, when you thought it couldn’t get any better, he introduced his long fingers.

“Y/N, you make the sweetest noises,” He spoke against you, breath fanning over your wet flesh.

You didn’t realise it at the time, but Dean was stretching you out gently, making sure you could take him without pain. His slim fingers crooking and rubbing something inside you that made you howl his name. His hands were scrabbling for his bedside drawers now, reaching for a condom.

He stood before you, ripping his shirt over his head, flinging it to the side. His jeans followed quickly. It was then that you got your first glimpse at his cock, hard and thick. Enough that you wondered how that was going to fit.

His strong hands wrapped around his length, sliding up and down hypnotically for a moment before he ripped the foil packet open and slid the latex over the hot flesh.

He grabbed your legs by their bent knees and pulled you down the bed slightly, before lining himself up with you.

“Dean,” You whispered, wanting this so badly but nervous. Dean hushed you,

“You trust me, Y/N?” He asked, tip of his cock teasing your wet entrance.

You nodded, not trusting your voice. He smiled at you,

“Then trust me when I promise I’ll make this good for you.” He said gently. You relaxed slightly in his arms, nodding again.

Your arms tightened as he slowly pushed inside, stretching you gently, wet from the foreplay. It wasn’t painful, true to his word, it was just…different.

You couldn’t tell if it was pleasurable until he hit something inside you that made your back arch, your breasts pressing into his firm chest.

“Dean!” You gasped, surprised at the intensity of this feeling. Dean laughed softly, before slowly sliding back. He built up a slow and steady pace, his hips rolling in a fluid motion. You moaned loudly and unashamed, your noises couldn’t be faked and it pushed Dean ever closer to that edge.  
…   
He had been hard enough to be leaking for the past twenty minutes, nothing got him off better than pleasing a woman, a Winchester trait.

“Come on, Y/N,” He groaned into her jaw, He was getting closer, her pussy was tight and clenching, she had to be getting close.

She was repeating his name like a mantra now, her arms tightening around him, but it wasn’t until he brushed his calloused thumb over her clit that she came impressively.

Her back arching impossibly, her moans loud and desperate, her pussy clenching rhythmically around him, so tight and hot and wet that a few thrusts later and he was coming, his hips pressed hard against her, a long groan against her neck.

He eventually pulled out, slow and gentle before throwing the condom in the trash. He stood, before walking to the bathroom, bringing back a wet flannel, and slowly cleaning the both of you.  
…  
You smiled at his attentions, sighing at the soft cloth running over your body.

Dean eventually stopped, throwing the cloth in the general direction of the hamper and climbing into the bed with you.

“How was it?” He asked green eyes fixed on you as you reclined on the soft pillows.

“It was spectacular Dean. I have never felt that way before.” You smiled at him, relaxed.

Dean grinned pleased at your words. “Wouldn’t have it any other way Sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy please read and review!
> 
> also follow my tumblr for more stories, supernatural stuff, etc. 
> 
> I always follow back!
> 
> darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
